1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a crown for a timepiece and a timepiece.
2. Related Art
In related art, an enclosure of a wristwatch incorporates a movement that includes stepper motors and wheel trains and drives an hour hand, a minute hand, and a second hand via the stepper motors and the wheel trains. A crown is connected to the thus configured movement via a winding stem, and a transparent member (decorative jewel) for improving decorativeness is fixed to a head section of the crown (see JP-A-2002-62369, for example).
In the crown for a wristwatch described in JP-A-2002-62369 described above, a recess is formed in a head section of a crown body, a sheet on which a positioning mark is printed is disposed in the recess and fixed therein, and a UV curable bonding agent is applied onto the sheet. After the transparent member is disposed on the sheet onto which the UV curable bonding agent is applied, the resultant structure is irradiated with ultraviolet light so that the transparent member is fixed to the head section.
The crown for a wristwatch described in JP-A-2002-62369 described above is, however, problematic in that the inner side surface of the recess and the transparent member has an insufficient bonding area where they are bonded to each other via a bonding agent in some cases, and the transparent member is therefore likely to come off the recess.